Comforting each other
by ekiouja
Summary: Naruto is about to end it all, but Hinata shows up at his doorstep crying. Whats he going to do?


Well I'm writing again; sorry about the gap in time, as i have been trying to get better. If you happen to enjoy the following fiction please comment. Along those lines please no flames. Before we begin, please realize that I do not own Naruto, Hinata, or any other affiliated character.

* * *

><p>Comforting each other<p>

_"YOU BASTARD, YOU COULDN'T BRING HIM BACK!" Screeched, his pink haired banshee of a team mate. "YOU PROMISED!" Punching him, and failing or not caring, to notice the massive hole in his torso. Not even raising a finger to stop the onslaught of Sakura, he took it. With every misplaced and relatively weak blow against his body, he felt the pain of his wounds worsen. It was as if he was being beaten by a club about the width of 3 fingers. Due to her lack of training and mental stability she soon began to tire._

_Taking this chance to try and get a word in, he managed to sputter out in a pained voice "Bu..t Sakura-ch..chan"_

_"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" the young, loud pink haired kunoichi screeched at him. Hatred and malice flashed through her eyes, as she started once again to assault the already half dead Naruto. _

_"I...I t t trie.." he was cut short, as a Knife was plunged hilt deep into his chest... "Sakura-chan, why?" was all he was able to think before his consciousness began to fade._

Naruto's eyes shot open. Sitting up he muttered to himself "Dammit! Why do I have to keep reliving that FUCKING moment?" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he slowly stood up.

You see, not even a full week ago was the mission to retrieve Sasuke. After the fight, he had barely managing to drag his battered and broken body, back to the village. A distance that was around a good twenty miles. Each step caused pain to explode anew. Waiting at the gate for him, was his pink haired banshee of a team mate. She then proceeded to assault and berate him. In fact the only reason he was alive right now was the fact that Kakashi stopped Sakura from finishing what Sasuke started. He had been beaten into within an inch of his life, TWICE and by his teammates who he had mistakenly trusted.

Thanks to the Kyuubi, he was able to leave the hospital in only 6 days. This time gave him time to contemplate his life. What the good and the bad things were within it, and it was safe to say that the latter far outnumbered the former. After about the third day he began to recover memories he had repressed as a small child; the beatings, loneliness, and most of all hatred. And with all of this, came an emptiness. A deep dark hollow within his chest. His lungs felt full, and his head empty.

During the time in the hospital he has had only 5 visitors; Tsunade, Kakashi, Jairia, Iruka, and to his surprise (and to no one else) Hinata.

"I can't believe it, I almost died for that BITCH! After all I have done for her, HELL I FOUGHT GARRA." He whispered to himself as tears fell from his cerulean eyes. Taking his fist he then smashed yet another hole in his already decrepit wall. He then proceeded to slowly walk towards his bathroom, with every step he took a part of his soul disintegrated. To look into his eyes would of told anyone that he was going to end it all. Passing through the small area that could barely be called a kitchen. Grabbing a piece of glass, that used to make up part of his window, off of his table as he walked by it. After getting to his bathroom, he looked into the cracked mirror and stared into his reflection longingly. Wishing to live in a world where he, Naruto, could be happy. Realizing that this would probably not happen he began to tighten his grip tightens on the shard, drawing the warm liquid of life flowing out of his hand.

"I HATE THIS HELL HOLE," Naruto screamed. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to slowly press the piece of glass to his throat. A small smile of relief was creeping across his face. He added more and more pressure, preparing for the end... Something stopped him, it was a faint knocking sound coming from his front door. "God Dammit, arrggghh!" He cursed under his breath. Looking at his hand, he chucked the glass at his floor shattering it.

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING I'M COMING!" Naruto shouted in the direction of the door. Putting up a fake smile, and throwing the glass to the side, he began to open the door. the handle creaked and the rusted and flaking door began to open. Slowly revealing more and more of a small, seemingly shaking figure. Faster than his already clouded brain could register, he was tackled to the ground.

"*snivel* Naruto-kun!" Looking down, he saw a petite blue haired girl, squeezing onto his chest. She was crying her beautiful, pale, lavender tinted eyes out. Seeing this he completely forgot what he was about to do. Noticing that she was shivering he picked her up. Remembering all she had done for him he began to cradle her in his arms protectively. He continued to carry her to his bed, and gently laid her down. Turning around to get her a glass of water, he felt two thin arms wrap around him.

"P-P-Please d-d-d-d-don't g-g-go." Hinata cried into his shoulder, as she pulled him back onto the bed with her. Cuddling into his body she continued to weep into his chest. Hinata tried to get as much physical contact between them as possible; wrapping her legs around his waist. **_(/an: I'm going to say there is about a 5inch height difference between the two. At least in the story.\)_**

Not knowing what to do as he had never been in this sort of situation before. Naruto did what first thing that came into his mind, he cradled the small pearly eyed girl into his chest. Holding her with as much gentleness, and comfort he could muster. Stroking her silky blue hair, and whispering "Shh, it's alright I'm here," into her ear. Much to his surprise he was truly enjoying the contact. The action not only seemed to not only ease her, it also made him feel secure.

After what felt like about an hour, Hinata appeared to have calmed down enough for Naruto to ask, "Now tell me, what has got you so upset?" Lifting her head up softly, with his hand caressing her soft lavender smelling skin.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, with her slender and soft face filled with sadness. Her voice while beautiful, soft,and caring; seemed to radiate sadness and loneliness. "M-m-m-my f-father d-disowned-d-dd m-m…" her words were cut off, as Naruto has put a single finger to her pink quivering lips. They barely touched her lips, yet remained in full contact. This sort of contact sent shivers through her body.

"No need to say any more." Naruto said softly as he pulled her closer, and began to whisper into her ear. Something inside him was melting away at the sight at the crying and depressed girl. The contact in it self was foreign to him, but at the same time he was enjoying it. Suddenly, and not knowing where the words were coming from, as if the song itself has been embedded into the back of his mind. compelled him to sing for her.

"You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine,<br>You make me happy,  
>When skies are gray,<br>You'll never know dear,  
>How much I love you,<br>Please don't take my sunshine away."

The words took a few seconds to sink in."I-I-I tried s-s-s-so h-hard-d-d!" She cried out as even more tears welled up in her eyes. Letting go of him, she curled into the fetal position crying into her knees. Hinata felt ashamed to be seen like this by Naruto. The sadness was relapsing, rolling over her once again. The song touched her deeply. Hinata's mother had sung her that until she fell sleep as a small child.

Deciding to try and comfort her again. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a soft, yet firm hug. It was as if he was wrapping himself around her. Staring into Hinata's eyes, he began to lose himself in them. Seeing a familiarity in them he tried once again to spark the fire in her eyes "Hinata-Chan, you tried your hardest, the best you could do. If he was too stupid to see that, he doesn't deserve you." As soon as that thought was stated he planted a soft his on the bridge of her nose. She let out a slight giggle at the action. Causing the atmosphere in the room to lighten up slightly.

Hinata felt like a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her eyes while still containing sadness, held a determination in them once again. Sitting up, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Nibbling at the entrance into his mouth. He answered her opening his mouth sightly, allowing her to enter. He as well took the chance to explore her mouth, every corner and tooth with his tongue. After tasting the inside of each others mouths there tongues began moving with and against its counterpart in rhythm, like a playful game of cat and mouse. **_(an: Overly cheesy i know -_- i was never good at writing)._**

They pulled back panting "N-n-Naruto-kun T-thank yo-you"

"You know Hinata-Chan, you saved my life today." His blue eyes looked deeply into Hinata's lavender ones. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He then proceeded to explain "You remember what Sakura did to me? well due to that I was about take my life, but you came and stopped me." Showing her the cut left in his hand from the glass.

She picked up his hand, and planted a soft kiss on his wound.

Looking at him she said without any hint of a stutter "Then I'm glad I was disowned. Would you like to know why?" Naruto nodded, he had always wanted a family he couldn't think of anything that would want someone to give it up. "It's because I love you, and the life i lived before hand was crap. Always in fear that i would be judged. In fear that I would fail. In fear that you wouldn't love me." "This here, right now, is my life's happiest moment. To be held in your arms."

Tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes. "Hinata-Chan… arigatou" He pulled her into another deep kiss. They held each other for about twenty minutes before falling asleep in the others arms.

* * *

><p>So how did I do? Please review.<br>Also sorry about the OOC and the fact that it was rushed. Please review that so I may improve. No i do not plan on making this a longer story.


End file.
